


When Green Eyes Meet Grey

by laugh_a_latte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, draco malfoy x harry potter - Freeform, harry potter x draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh_a_latte/pseuds/laugh_a_latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When green eyes meet grey, magical things can happen. Well, with the help of a party, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This work started off as a oneshot, but after some feedback and with a two week spring break, I decided to extend it! Also, this is more of an intro than a chapter one, so don't worry about the length, more (longer chapters) to come shortly! Also, I intended to make this fic angsty, but it turned into fluff quickly. We'll see what goes down :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they do not belong to me, you get the drill.

Their eyes locked, green on grey, for a split second. And in that split second, two worlds stirred, yet calmed. Two people felt their stomachs flip and chests flutter, but neither one was aware the other felt the same.

Then the split second was over and the Great Hall came back into focus. The sounds of breakfast clatter washed over Harry’s ears again as the moment was broken. Harry stared down at his still half-full plate, but suddenly his appetite was gone. 

With a sigh and a wave goodbye to Ron and Hermione, Harry stood up and left for the Entrance Hall, staring at his feet during the walk there. He was just at the exit when suddenly he bumped into someone, almost falling over. He glanced up with an “excuse me” ready on his lips, but the words vanished when his green eyes locked with grey a mere half-foot away. Their owner looked as if he was about to snap a retort back, yet he also froze, his pale cheeks slightly pinker than usual.

“Watch it, Potter,” he mumbled after what seemed like a lifetime, pushing past Harry and breaking the spell. Harry let out a breath as he watched the head of blond hair walking away, perhaps a little too quickly, and a pang of longing and disappointment hit Harry as Draco slipped into a corridor beyond the Entrance Hall.

~~~~~

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked later that day on the way to Transfiguration, "You seemed not all there during breakfast this morning, and then you just left!"  
"Oh, yeah, just . . . had a rough night's sleep is all."  
"Oh, right." Ron almost whispered, then went quiet. Nightmares were not uncommon for those involved in the war, and a peaceful night's sleep was rare in the eighth year common room. Some people talked about them openly, but those who had a little too much pride, mainly just the guys, kept quiet. Harry, however, just wanted to end this conversation before the topic of Draco Malfoy came up, as it usually would when a former-Gryffindor is bothered.

As they entered Transfiguration, Harry's eyes swept the room, searching for that head of striking blond hair, but found the room void. Annoyed at the pang of disappointment that hit him once again, he strode to his seat next to Ron and sat down, trying not to question why he was disappointed.

Then, just as his mind was settling down, a Ravenclaw seventh year near the door whispered something probably nasty about a certain former Death Eater, which was followed by snickers from nearby students. Harry turned around to see Draco walking into class, grey eyes locked resolutely onto his seat, and uncharacteristically late to McGonagall's class. Ever since she became headmistress, students dared even less to be late to her class. Harry's chest once again fluttered at the determined look on Draco's face, then quickly turned around, cursing himself for feeling nervous around Draco. After all, what did he have to feel nervous about?

"Settle down, please," McGonagall announced, shooting a death glare at the snickering bunch in the back of the room, who immediately quieted. "Now, after last week's success, I thought it would be appropriate to move on to a more advanced topic . . ." McGonagall began her lesson. Harry listened as much as he could, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to this morning and thinking of the way Malfoy's eyes caught his in the Great Hall. He remembered the way those hard steel eyes softened slightly at the sight of his, and of how Malfoy's cheeks were flushed when he bumped into him. Harry shook his head. Why was he even looking at that bloody git anyway? He hadn't even spoken to him since before term started. Then again, why had Malfoy been looking back? It simply must have been a coincidence. Harry shifted his focus back to McGonagall's lecture. 

His attention remained rapt until a charmed paper airplane nudged his arm. Making sure McGonagall was turned away, Harry snatched the airplane out of the air and unfolded it.

"In the interest of easing any leftover tension that's been lingering on the eighth years, we've decided to throw a little party between us in the common room tonight. Anyone who's lame enough to not want to take part can stay in their rooms or bugger off!  
-Dean & Seamus

P.S. Pass this along will you? We only want to waste one sheet of parchment please."

A party? Harry's mind immediately pictured a calm Draco Malfoy: laughing and smiling, surrounded by Parkinson and Zabini, having a nice time at the party. He imagined him happy for once, which he hadn't actually witnessed for a long time, come to think of it. Quickly erasing away the thought and the smile that had traced his face, Harry passed the plane over to Ron.


	2. Firewhiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing a chapter. Here you go :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they do not belong to me, you get the drill.

“So, Seamus, what are the plans for this party?” Ron inquired during mid-day break in the great hall.  
“Okay,” Seamus replied with an air of a hype-man, “so we’ve got firewhiskey, obviously, and Dean and I have some Muggle games up our sleeve. The mix of alcohol and Truth or Dare is sure to entertain.” Ron nodded in agreement and continued ravaging his lunch.

“What’s this about alcohol?” Hermione butted into the table, almost knocking over multiple glasses of pumpkin juice with her mass of books.  
“Seamus and Dean are throwing some cooperation party tonight,” Harry answered.  
“With muggle games,” Dean threw in with a smirk on his face.  
“And I snuck in firewhiskey,” Seamus added. “Oh what’s the big deal? We’re all of age anyway!” He retorted to Hermione’s scoff.

“Whatever, I’ve too much homework to care,” Hermione replied, cracking open a massive arithmancy book.

Harry and the others rolled their eyes at Hermione’s typical behavior and the conversation went back to these fascinating muggle games. Harry listened in, with a sidelong glance at Malfoy every once in awhile when he overheard mentions of the party from his end of the table. Was it just him, or was Malfoy averting his eyes when Harry glanced over? Harry chanced a closer look at Malfoy, trying his best not to notice how empty his hands looked without Harry’s entwined in it, or of how-whoa, okay, stop. Harry thought, you are not crushing on Malfoy.

Harry felt his cheeks warm, and quickly looked away trying to will away his blush. Anyone but Malfoy. Harry cleared his throat, now dryer than before, and redirected his attention back to the party conversation, which moved on to spin-the-bottle. Hermione seemed to be listening in, Harry thought, no doubt thinking about snogging Ron. Their relationship definitely strengthened over the summer, and while neither really displayed their affection publicly, Harry still picked up on the subtleties of their romance.  
“Oooh spin-the-bottle?” a peppy voice inquired from behind. The next moment, a smiling Lavender plopped down between Harry and Ron. “We’re playing that tonight?”  
“Of course! What’s a party without muggle games?” Dean answered.

~~~~~

Later that day, after classes had ended, Harry found himself walking into a very loud eighth-year common room. The news of this muggle party had spread quickly. Harry laughed at the sight of Dean and Seamus pouring over a list of activities surrounded by half of the eight-years. Malfoy, Harry noticed, was nowhere to be found.

Harry went to a comfy seat in the corner of the room and began on his teetering stack of homework until around curfew when Seamus announced “party time” loud enough to wake the castle. Harry rolled up his parchment, glancing up at the room to find it annoyingly void of Malfoys. Right on cue, Pansy burst from the boys’ dormitory, leading a reluctant looking Malfoy, who blushed slightly at the sight of Harry’s bemused smile, which Harry quickly hid.

“Okay, everyone get into a circle,” Seamus announced as Dean walked out of the boys’ dorms with 3 bottles of Firewhiskey, a devious grin accompanying him. The bunch scrabbled into a circle, and Harry took a look around.

Most of the eighth-years were present, he noted. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Zacharias, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione (who, apparently, had finished her homework), and Draco were gathered around. Harry also noticed Ginny and Luna had snuck in, neither of which were eighth-years, but no one seemed to mind. Harry averted his eyes when Ginny glanced in his direction. They had broken up, rather calmly and in mutual agreement, after the war. Their relationship at the beginning of the summer seemed much too forced so they just ended it.

Seamus conjured up fourteen shot glasses, and charmed the Firewhiskey bottles to fill them and pass them around. “All right, a toast to cooperation!” He cheered, which was followed by general whooping and yelling. Draco smiled slightly and Hermione just rolled her eyes, but nonetheless, everyone took their shot.

“So, what should we do first?” Dean asked after everyone had finished gagging. At once, suggestions sprung up from all ends of the circle. Lavender and Hermione suggested spin-the-bottle, Ginny said something about truth or dare. Harry’s heart jumped when he heard a voice say seven minutes in heaven. Truth or dare seemed like a tamer game then what some people were suggesting, so they finally went with that.

“Ginny can go first, since she suggested it.” Dean said, hiccupping up a little firewhiskey in the process.

Ginny calmly poured herself another shot and adopted a searching gaze. She took it in one, red flushing her cheeks. “Hmm, I pick Parvati,” she said after her speculation. Parvati’s eyes opened wider. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“All right,” Ginny’s searching gaze returned. “Are you a virgin?” Now it was Parvati’s turn to cough up a little Firewhiskey, cheeks tinging red. “That’s a no, then?”

“No,” Parvati replied softly, averting everyone’s gaze. Ginny’s eyes hardened slightly, but no more was said. Was she jealous or something? She of course didn’t expect anything of Harry when they were still a thing, right?

After a moment, Parvati poured herself another shot hastily. “Luna,” she said, voice firmer, “truth or dare?”

“Oh! Dare, please,” Luna replied airily.

“I want you to . . .” Parvati’s eyes swept the circle before she downed her shot, “kiss a Slytherin.” There was a snicker or two in the crowd, but Luna stood right up, strode over to Blaise, whose eyes were growing wider, bent down, and kissed him full on the lips.

She broke away after a moment. Her facial expression as awe-filled as ever. “I got to seven one-thousands!” Ron exclaimed, amazed. Blaise was uncharacteristically gaping like a fish, and Luna strode back to her seat. Blaise poured himself a another shot and choked it down, gulping for some air.

“Blaise,” Luna chose. “Truth or dare?”

“Um, truth,” Blaise replied after his recovery shot.

“Did you like it?” Blaise’s cheeks flushed, but he remained composed. Luna’s voice was still airy and nonchalant, as if they hadn’t just kissed for seven one-thousands. Blaise cleared his throat and nodded, which was accompanied by many gasps and giggles from the crowd. Harry found himself smiling a little bit. Heck, Luna even showed more human emotion as a genuine smile was planted firmly on her face.

Blaise cleared his throat again. “Weasley,” his voice was low and steady, but the flush remained. Ron and Ginny exchanged a look. “That one,” Blaise sighed, pointing at Ron, who made a funny noise. “Truth or dare?”

“Er, dare?” Ron replied, phrasing it as a question rather than a statement.

“Sing a verse to your girlfriend,” Blaise replied, glancing at Hermione, whose cheeks went slightly pinker. “Celestina Warbeck,” one of Blaise’s eyebrows went up as he said his, and a smirk teased his lip.

Ron paled even more now, but much to Harry's amazement and amusement, Ron cleared his throat, stood up, strode to Hermione, clasped her hand in his and belted out a Warbeck verse about magic and love and their similarities and yadda yadda. Hermione’s shade deepened, and Ron couldn’t meet her eyes during or after the spectacle, but room was an uproar. There were cheers and “Bravos!” and “Encores!” And other whoops of glee. Ginny dropped her shot glass while tears streamed down her face. Zacharias was circling around the two mocking Ron for actually knowing the words. Harry was rolling on the floor with Neville, both asphyxiating from laughter. Harry pulled himself up to a sitting position and found his eyes looking at Malfoy, who appeared to be congratulating Blaise for this stroke of genius. He was smiling, Harry noted, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

He averted his gaze as the room died down a little. “Er, Parkinson,” Ron grumbled, his face as red as his hair.

“Yes, Celestina?” She replied, a smirk heavy on her face as the room erupted again. “Truth,” she replied before Ron could get the question out.

“Okay,” Ron cleared his throat. That action seemed to be rather popular tonight. “Is it true that you and Smith were found snogging after curfew in the library, or was that just Peeves being Peeves lying to us?” Ron appeared as though he would like to throw Smith under the bus for his earlier mockery. Before Pansy had a chance to even blush, Zacharias leapt up and all but bellowed, “PEEVES SAW US?!?”

The room erupted again, and Pansy finally found the time to blush. Ron was cackling, while Dean and Seamus basically tackled Zacharias to the ground to prevent him from beating up Ron, shoving a shot of Firewhiskey into his hands. After some grumbling from Pansy and Zacharias, and the room had calmed, Pansy picked out her target.

“Draco,” she drawled. Malfoy shot her a glance, and his eyes calm, yet daring. “Truth or dare?” Malfoy poured himself another shot, a smirk appearing on his face. Harry’s stomach leapt again. Stop that, he commanded, but it didn’t listen.

“Dare.”

Pansy mirrored Malfoy’s smirk almost perfectly. Almost, Harry’s mind noted. Pansy shot Harry a sideways glance.

“I dare you to kiss Potter.”

The room was filled with mostly sharp gasps, though Harry heard whistles and giggles through the blood rushing through his ears. Malfoy choked on Firewhiskey and his face turned a very deep shade of pink. The blush reached to his collar bones. Harry felt his own blush betray him as he avoided all the eyes that found him.

Ron’s face was beyond shock, and Hermione’s face was getting there. Harry supposed that this was Pansy’s way of deflecting the attention from her.

Malfoy recovered, and, without saying a word, set down his glass, stood up, brushed off his slacks, and strode to where Harry was seated. He cleared his throat as the knelt down in front of Harry. Only then, Harry glanced up. He meant for it to be a mere glance, but his eyes locked on Malfoy’s grey. Harry expected to find annoyance or even disgust, but found something else. Was it nervousness? Longing? Fear?

They stayed like that for several moments, green eyes lost in grey, and grey in green. Harry was sure something within his eyes betrayed his recent thoughts. They probably could have stayed like that, staring into each other, longer, but Pansy broke the connection with a sharp “Hm!” And Malfoy’s eyes slipped to Harry’s lips. Harry’s chest was fluttering as he suddenly realised he was about to kiss bloody Malfoy, then Malfoy leaned in.

There was a whisper of warm breath on Harry’s lips as Malfoy pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry heard an odd sound at the back of Malfoy’s throat, but Harry couldn’t think. His lips thought for him as they parted slightly, allowing Malfoy in. A magical feeling even greater than the thrill of firewhiskey shot through Harry as Malfoy slipped his tongue though the part and it brushed behind Harry’s teeth. Harry heard a soft moan come from him, and he started kissing back.

Cheers and yells and drunken whoops were breaking out around them, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from flinging his arms around Malfoy, and running his fingers into his soft, cool hair. Draco hesitated, but soon Harry felt fingers curl around his hair, and Draco and Harry were pressed together, lost on each other’s embrace. It must have went on longer than anyone believed possible before Harry regained some sense, and apparently Draco did, too. They simultaneously pulled back, both slightly panting. Harry could feel that same warm breath hit his cheeks.

Harry’s eyes swept up to Malfoy’s face. His expression was unreadable. Pink still tinged his pale cheeks, his lips were wet and his usually neat hair was tousled. Harry met Draco’s eyes. There he thought he saw want, and even affection, within his rather soft expression.

“Wow!” Someone finally spoke. Malfoy and Harry broke their gaze, and Malfoy backed away. The absence of Malfoy was immediately present to Harry. The room suddenly felt colder, more alone.

Harry willed himself to look around at the still whooping bunch. Ron’s shocked expression was replaced by absolute horror. What had Harry just done? Hermione’s face was red, her expression, however, was unreadable. It was searching, Harry realized, as her eyes bore into him.

“What was that?” Seamus asked, dumbstruck.

“It bloody-well wasn’t a kiss!”

“Who knew they had it in them?”

“They were snogging!”

“Wow!”

“Wow!”

“I can’t believe it!”

Thoughts were erupting around the room. Malfoy was back at his seat. His expression was neutral, calm, even, but his blushing cheeks betrayed him. Harry was sure his cheeks were twenty different shades of pink, but he didn’t care.

I just snogged Draco Malfoy, he thought, still not comprehending what just happened. Harry should feel confused, disgusted, ashamed, and a hundred other things, but all he found himself feeling was happy. But, why?

After many more moments of chaos, everyone settled down, and Seamus got the group to continue the party. The rest of the night was void of further events involving Malfoy, but to Harry’s dismay, he kept avoiding Harry’s eyes. 

Much later that night, Harry found himself in tossing in bed, after saying goodnight to a mumbling Ron, who couldn’t or wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. He still looked pretty shocked, but Harry couldn’t care less. His mind wandered off as his laid in his bed staring into into the night sky through the dorm’s windows, wondering what exactly had happened between him and Draco Malfoy that night. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, but sleep never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this fic. Stay tuned!


End file.
